1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates, in general, to audiometry. The present application relates, in particular, to speech audiometry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audiometry is the testing of hearing acuity by use of an audiometer. An audiometer is an instrument for gauging and recording the acuity of human hearing.
There are various types of testing used in audiometry (e.g., pure-tone testing, or speech-based testing). In pure-tone testing, a person is usually fitted with headphones or positioned between speakers, and thereafter a series of single-tone (or frequency) sounds are played back through the headphones or speakers. The person's responses to the played-back sounds are recorded (typically by a human tester, but sometimes by machine), and an assessment of the person's hearing acuity is made on the bases of the person's responses. In speech-based testing, like in pure-tone testing, a person is usually fitted with headphones or positioned between speakers. However, unlike pure-tone testing, in speech-based testing a series of spoken words are played back through the headphones or speakers. The person's responses to the played-back words are recorded (typically by a human tester), and an assessment of the person's hearing acuity is made on the bases of the person's responses.
One type of speech-based testing is speech reception threshold (SRT) testing. SRT testing generally provides a measure of sound intensity (in decibels (dB), which is related to the “loudness” of speech as perceived by humans) at which words become intelligible. In typical SRT testing, a person whose hearing is being tested is usually fitted with headphones or positioned between speakers, and thereafter a series of words known as “spondees” (two syllable words with equal stress on each syllable (e.g., “baseball”)) are played through the headphones or speakers. In between the playback of each spondee, the individual conducting the SRT testing typically adjusts the sound intensity, or loudness, up or down until the person's responses to the played-back words are consistently meeting criteria which indicate that the sound intensity is at just the level necessary for speech to be intelligible (those skilled in the art will recognize that what such criteria are will vary depending upon the testing protocol being utilized).